


The Pink Bunny

by MakikoIgami



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 5, in which we finally get to know when and where Barnaby got the present from the other Heroes from Tetsuko. Or - in short - I wrote porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Bunny

**Title** : The Pink Bunny  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : Tetsuko->Barnaby  
 **Wordcount** : 2,664  
 **Spoilers** : Episode 5  
 **Warnings** : Smut, porn, female masturbation, misuse of plushies  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Even though I did spend a lot of money already. 8D  
 **Summary** : Set after episode 5, in which we finally get to know when and where Barnaby got the present from the other Heroes from Tetsuko.

Or - in short - I wrote porn.

* * *

Tetsuko had gone to collect Antonio from the police station after she had testified that he had indeed been part of her great plan for Barnaby’s surprise birthday party that had gone so irrevocably wrong. The young man had gone home immediately after the arrest of the Pauly Gang without sparing her a second glance. She knew he had been smiling when they separated, but was wise enough not to tease him with that. Instead, she decided to keep it to herself and treasure that picture of Bunny smiling for a while, until he decided that it was okay for him to show it to her directly.

Antonio was – mildly put – not amused. But they were friends for long enough that it was easy for her to tease him about how he would make a good criminal after all and he growled back, all in good spirits though after she had invited him over for a few drinks. In the end they had parted and Tetsuko was left with the bag and the big, glaring pink plush bunny that was supposed to be Barnaby’s birthday present from all the other heroes but her. Since she didn’t have to resort to presenting herself as a present in exchange for a handful of points, Barnaby had gone home with empty hands. Well, she didn’t know how he would have reacted to her saying “I’m your present!” because frankly, it could be misunderstood in the worst ways and she didn’t want to know what Barnaby’s dirty mind would have made her do, but alas, she wouldn’t find out too soon now.

But still… there was something that bothered her and that was the fact that she had even thought of this possibility and that her mind had started to fill her consciousness with pictures of what Barnaby could or might do to her once she had said that she would be his present.

Yes, she knew that he wouldn’t have taken it seriously, or at least not like she was imagining he would be taking it, but that didn’t stop her fantasies. In fact, ever since she had come up with that emergency solution this afternoon they had been getting gradually worse and by now she had been through various scenarios more than once.

With a deep sigh and an apologetic look to the photograph of her little family on the windowsill next to her bed she threw the plush onto her bed and knelt down to get her “toy box” out of the lowest drawer next to her bed. Sure, there wasn’t really the need to hide the fact that she as a full grown woman had needs that could only be fulfilled with certain “helpers”, but she still hid everything out of habit.

“There we go, Bunny-chan,” she mumbled, putting a few things onto the bed, cheeks reddening as she thought of what she was about to do. “I bet you haven’t ever seen a woman naked, have you?” she purred, embarrassed to the bone that she was finally going full out with that fantasy of hers. Luckily no one would ever find out, so it was okay to add this to the other dirty secrets that she had buried in the box with her “toys”.

“Or have you ever seen something like this? I don’t think you have because you don’t need it. But an old, lonely widow like me has these things because she cannot go to a Soap Land or a brothel or something like that…” She straddled the pink plush and kept talking to it like it was her young, admittedly attractive partner, fully aware that if it had been the real thing, he would probably have a pretty good view of the panties under her skirt and the garters that held up her stockings. She took her favorite toy into her hands – a coincidentally pink, rather large vibrator with a flexible handle that allowed her to use it in various positions – and turned it all over for ‘Bunny’ to see and to admire and examine it herself, making sure that she had cleaned it well enough the last time.

When she spotted a few dust spots, she darted out her tongue and licked it away, then glanced down at the plush’s emotionless eyes and decided to deepen the fantasy a bit more.

“Nah, Bunny-chan… has anybody ever given you head?” she asked, placing the dildo between the plush’s legs as she crawled down. “Do you want me to show you how it’s done?” Tetsuko added before she closed her eyes and imagined what it would feel like to have Barnaby’s hot cock in her mouth, wondering if he was cut or uncut and what he would smell like down there, between his legs, after the sweaty ordeal as a hero. She moaned, just thinking about it because even though the toy in her mouth tasted and smelled like plastic, she could well imagine what he would smell and feel like. “Bunny, you’re quite delicious,” she mumbled, playfully enveloping the toy deeper with her mouth, but not as much as she would have done with the real thing. The dildo didn’t feel anything, she didn’t like the gagging feeling of having something down her throat, so she only teased the head to her own pleasure.

“Hmm, Bunny~,” she mewled as she sat up, now pumping the plastic cock with her right hand while she tried to imagine what Barnaby would look like in this situation. He would be flushed all over, giving her a half-lidded glare now that she had stopped pleasing him orally. Maybe he would even try to argue her into continuing. She chuckled.

“No, Bunny-chan, you’re not the one who’s going to be pleasured here,” she argued back and imagined him pouting and the picture of that made her chuckle and smile. “Aw, look at that. You can be cute after all! I guess this calls for a treat, hm?”

She got up to her feet and didn’t bother undressing completely; only her panties had to go, which she pushed down over the garters that held up her stockings. She always wore her underwear like that, mostly because she didn’t have to worry about any lines from the garters on her rather tight skirt like this. With a satisfied smirk she saw the wet spot at the center of it, giving her another reason for the order of her underwear: It made it easier for her to change panties in case of emergencies, mostly of the red kind. But that wasn’t the problem right then, no, she was just quite turned on.

“Look how wet you’ve gotten me, Bunny-chan. You’re quite the bad Bunny, huh? But I’ll reward you anyway, because you made auntie this nice and wet," Tetsuko purred and went back to straddling the plush, placing her privates right on the base of the toy between the bunny's legs. "How does this feel, hm? It feels good, Bunny, doesn't it?"

It was easy to imagine Barnaby being unable to speak, overwhelmed by all these sensations, so the heroine just chuckled to herself, holding the toy in place while she moved her pelvis up and down the plastic staff. Oh, yes, Barnaby would look so delicious, throwing his head back helplessly, moaning her name and, after a few minutes of teasing, begging her to continue, that he wanted her. And damn, she felt like she was already overflowing, so she decided to give in to his imaginary pleas, adjusted her pelvis slightly before she moved down again, but it wasn't enough yet. Thus, she had to give up supporting herself with her free arm and fell forward, now lying face first on the bunny while she guided the dildo into her opening, sighing and moaning while she wiggled her ass to ease the plastic inside.

Once it was almost all the way inside, she freed one hand and pushed herself back up into a sitting position, fiddling with the topmost buttons of her blouse first, then her vest, and while she started rolling her hips slowly and teasingly, she got rid of both, presenting herself to the plush in her bra, skirt and garters only.

"Ne, Bunny-chan, what do you think of this old woman now? Still looking good for her age, hm?" she teased, still feeling a little trapped inside her bra. But it was a bit difficult to take it off in her current state and even though she wanted it gone more than anything,  her priorities lay a little further south. She knew from prior experience that she liked to ride her lover quite roughly when she was in a mood like this, which usually made him come first. With Barnaby, who was a complete virgin in her judgement, it would probably only take seconds for him to come, after all the teasing she had done before.

"Good thing that this is just plastic, huh?" she moaned, impaling herself considerably hard on the vibrator, making wet, gushing sounds as she did. "I bet you'd've come just from me putting it in, huh? I tell you what... if you manage to withstand coming for another few minutes, I'll have my bra off, just for you!"

Oh yes, Barnaby's eyes would roll back at this and he would try his best not to come right away, cursing at her for being so damn sexy and feisty and she chuckled at her own thoughts. "Hehe, you're a good Bunny. Here, have your reward," he purred, free hand coming around her back to unclasp her bra, letting it slide off before she threw it to the side. Immediately she proceeded to massage and squeeze her breast, moaning as she tightened around her toy. "Oh god, Bunny, you feel so good! Keep this up!"

Once more, she fell forward, imagining what it would feel like to have the blond's toned chest against her naked breasts and how it would turn her own to rub her front against his abdomen. All the while she moved the vibrator vigorously inside herself, but there was just this tiny little bit missing for her completion. The fantasy was good, the toy had the right size and her surroundings were good, too, but it just wasn't real! With a frustrated sound she turned on the vibration of her toy and put it on maximum, almost squealing like a pig when the vibrations went through her entire lower body, almost numbing every feel. She twisted it just a little bit more until it had the perfect angle against her G-spot and after that she continued to move frantically, desperately, trying to get herself to orgasm as quickly as possible.

"Oh god, Bunny! I'm coming! Fuck! Fill me up you nasty asshole!" she cried when she finally came, clamping down so hard on the vibrator that she was almost unable to move it. Still, she did her best, trying to ride out every last wave of it and when she was done, she turned to lie on her back, cuddling the pink Bunny tightly while the vibe continued to buzz inside of her. For a moment Tetsuko was afraid that she was so oversensitive that it wouldn't work, but a few moments later she was hit by a second wave of orgasm that made her cry out loudly, clinging to the bunny as if her life depended on it. This time it was longer than before and she clamped down further, but the contractions made her push out the vibrator which continued to buzz away between her legs, against her overflowing opening, making her legs twitch and shake while she tried to ignore it and come down again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuu~ck! That was awesome!" she laughed, letting go of the plush slightly to be able to look into its face. Happily she nuzzled his face and kissed him quickly. "We definitely have to do that again, Bunny-chan... What's this? You say you want to do it again? But Bunny, I don't think you can- Oh! You want to use your fingers? Sure!"

Rolling over onto her stomach again, one of Tetsuko's hands came down between her legs after pushing the vibrator aside because she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle that one a third time and instead, she started to tease her sensitive clit with her fingers, pretending it was Barnaby who did so while she was humping the pink plush's leg. Soon she had three fingers inside of her, rubbing her clit against the heel of her hand while she all but nibbled on the spot that connected the bunny's ear to its torso. It was already damp with drool, but she didn't care, instead she lost herself in her lust again, fingers curling against her sweet spot inside while she pretended that Barnaby was unable to let go of her.

"Oh god, it's so good! Never stop!" she cried, but then it did end and she was hit by her next orgasm. It wasn't as strong as the ones before, but it left her breathless and spent, collapsing on top of the plush, that was still unmoved by everything that she had done.

"D-definitely have to do that again, some time, Bunny-chan," she panted, stretching her legs as she imagined how it would feel like to have his seed flow out of her again in a position like this. It made her giggle, just before she passed out from all the exercise and exhaustion.

~*~Epilogue~*~

 "Ah, we forgot to give this to you the other day, since... something came up. Sorry about that, but a belated Happy Birthday, Bunny-chan!" Tetsuko smiled, handing her partner a big plastic bag from a dry cleaners with the pink bunny plush inside.

"...I thought you already gave me the points," Barnaby gave back, staring at the plush with a completely impassive expression.

"Yeah, I did! But this isn't from me, this is from the others. Sorry, it got caught up in all the chaos that ensued the other day."

"...Why is it dry-cleaned? It's not used, is it?" the blond asked warily.

"Ah, that's... That's because it fell into the river while the police chased Antonio! Don't worry about it, nothing has happened to it, it just got wet there, so I got it dry-cleaned for you! It's as good as new now. See?" she unpacked the plush and pushed its paw into his face.

"Please get this thing out of my face," Barnaby sighed and tried to squirm away.

Tetsuko looked at him, crestfallen. "What... you don't like it? But the others came up with it after Blue Rose suggested it, they'd be very sad if you didn't want it..."

Sighing deeply, Barnaby took the bag from her and put it against the side of his desk. "I'll take it home. Thanks for the present and the hard work you put into it."

"Hehe, I knew it was good," Tetsuko beamed, sitting down on her side of their desk with a happy tune on her lips.

After a few moments of silence, during which Barnaby had stared at the plastic, he interrupted her typing by asking, "...I'm curious. If this is from the others and that... 'party' was made up by all of you... I find it hard to believe that those points you let me have were your present for me from the beginning. If everything had went according to your preposterous plan, what would you have given me?"

Tetsuko stiffened, surprised by the sudden question, but also moved that it had made Barnaby curious enough to be asking her, but then turned around with her finger raised to seal her lips.

"That's a secret, Bunny-chan. A s-e-c-r-e-t."


End file.
